Kendall
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: Takes place sometime in last season. Nash may be a daddy?


The characters in Nash Bridges do not belong to me. They are property of Don Johnson, Carlton Cuse, CBS, etc. I'm just barrowing them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nash was trying to get some badly needed sleep at four in the morning. He'd just gotten in after finishing up on the Freemont case. It had lasted too long and kept him out too many late nights. He was getting too old for this shit. So after half an hour of tossing and turning, he was finally drifting off to sleep. And then the phone rang.  
  
"Nash," he said groggily, picking up the phone on his bedside table.  
  
"It's Joe. Sorry to wake you."  
  
"No problem Bubba," he said to his partner. "I haven't been asleep yet."  
  
"Sorry man," Joe apologized again. "But I just got a message, thought you'd like to know. Kendall's in Bay Side Memorial Hospital."  
  
Nash sat up. "What?" he tried to clear his eyes, wiping his hand over them.  
  
"She was taken in earlier tonight, while we were out," Joe continued. "I found the message on your desk."  
  
Nash was up. "You're still at work?"  
  
"I was just leaving now. Did you want me to meet you?"  
  
Nash grabbed his pants. "Naw, that's okay. Go get some sleep."  
  
"Okay. Call me if you need me."  
  
Nash threw the phone on his bad and finished dressing.  
  
Kendall Parker was an assistant prosecutor down at the DA's office. She was blonde and beautiful. She'd helped Nash and Joe on cases and put away some of the cases they brought her. She had been a good friend for about a year. And she had been Nash's steady, on and off, for most of that time. But one problem kept popping up: she was 30; he was 51.  
  
Nash rode the elevator to the garage. Between his 19-year-old daughter Cassidy's, and his 70 something father Nick, who lived with him, as well as two ex-wives under his belt, Nash didn't find much time for, or have the need for, a long-term relationship. Kendall didn't seem too bothered by that at first. But gradually, she seemed to want more than a weekly date that may or may not have resulted in his spending the night. Nash found it unfair to tie down the attractive and available woman when he wasn't sure he could give her what she needed. So he'd told her, about five months ago, that maybe she'd be better off if they 'saw other people.' It had hurt him, because he really did want to give Kendall more, but he was afraid he couldn't. She was young; she needed stability, commitment, and a family. He'd been there and done that. He wasn't in the mood to go another round.  
  
But be that as it may, he still cared for Kendall deeply. So when Joe told him she'd left him a message, she was in the hospital, he'd gone.  
  
He arrived at the information station at Bay Side looking haggard and tired. His clothes were rumpled and his eyes were bloodshot. He figured he looked more like a patient, or like he needed to be a patient. But the bright-eyed clerk just smiled and asked "may I help you?" real friendly like anyway.  
  
"Kendall Parker. She was admitted last night?"  
  
The young man looked on his computer screen and hit some keys. "Yes sir, she's on the sixth floor, room 6112. Visiting hours are from 7:30 am to 8:30 pm."  
  
Nash flashed his SFPD badge. "I think they'll make and exception."  
  
The clerk nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
Nash made it to the elevator banks and hit the button for 6. There was little traffic so early in the morning.  
  
Nash got off on the sixth floor and found the nurses station. Again, when he got a disapproving glance, he flashed his badge and repeated Kendall's name.  
  
"Room 6112, down that hall," said an older female nurse with a nametag that said "Netta" and pointed.  
  
"Ma'am, can you tell me why Ms Parker was admitted?"  
  
Netta glanced at her computer and brought up Kendall's chart. "Severe abdominal pain, cramping and bleeding. She's been medicated, Dr. Steven's has been in to see her, and the baby's heartbeat has been regular all night."  
  
Nash shook his head. "Excuse me? Did you say baby? Are you sure you have the right patient?"  
  
"Kendall Parker, age 30, 26 weeks pregnant."  
  
Nash had to swallow.  
  
"Is that her, Captain?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess."  
  
He headed off down the hall. Kendall was pregnant? She hadn't said anything. He's seen her what, maybe a month ago? He tried to calculate in his head. 26 weeks equaled what? About five and a half months? He got several mixed feelings. Had she been seeing someone else, even though she told him she wasn't? Then an even stronger feeling that made him queasy. Could he be the father? Oh, no. That couldn't be it. Could it? Kendall would have told him. Wouldn't she?  
  
He found 6112. He pushed open the door.  
  
The room was dimly lit. He heard the sound of the fetal monitor and the fast blip he knew from experience was the baby's heart rate. He saw Kendall, who appeared to be asleep. Her blond hair was loose around her shoulders. She looked beautiful, as she always did. He also noticed at IV line in her left wrist and something dripping from an IV bag slowly into it.  
  
Nash let the door close softly behind him and walked over to the right side of the bed. He stared at her and all the thought he'd had in the hall flashed through his mind again. He stared at her midsection. Of course with the blankets and the monitor attached, she looked bigger that he supposed she was. He just couldn't believe that, if he was the father, she hadn't told him. There must be someone else.  
  
Kendall must have sensed a presence, as Nash stood there, staring, his hands in his pockets. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Nash?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, sorry to wake you." He tore his eyes from her belly to her face. "Sorry to get here so early. I just got the message a while ago."  
  
Kendall moved slightly in the bed. "I…I didn't know who else to call. I was scared."  
  
Nash felt like shit. This is how it had always been for any woman he'd been with. He was never there when she needed him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "We had a big case break last night…"  
  
"You don't have to apologize Nash. It's okay. I'll be fine."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Nash cleared his throat. Kendall turned on the light above her bed and the top half illuminated. She blinked to adjust her eyes.  
  
"I…um…the nurse told me why…" he began, not knowing what or how.  
  
"They told you I'm pregnant?" she finished.  
  
"Yeah," he confirmed.  
  
"And that I almost miscarried?"  
  
Nash nodded.  
  
"And you're wondering about the pregnancy? Trying to calculate dates in your head? Wondering if it was an accident? On purpose? Is that it?" She wasn't hostile, but her tone held little emotion.  
  
Nash shrugged. "Well…I was kind of wondering. I saw you a couple of weeks ago. You didn't say anything. I mean, it's been awhile, you and me…" he trailed off again.  
  
"I didn't tell you when you came by because I didn't think it was any of your business. We're not dating anymore, remember?"  
  
"But you did call me last night? Right?"  
  
Kendall lifted one shoulder. "I told you I was scared. I didn't know who else to call."  
  
Nash knew Kendall didn't have any family in San Francisco and she didn't like to impose on friends.  
  
"I'm glad you called. I wish I'd been able to come right away," Nash told her sincerely. He reached down and took her hand. "I'm sorry about that night, when I told you we should see other people. Kendall, I was just trying to protect you. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I didn't mean I didn't want to see you anymore. I'm sorry I haven't called more." Nash found himself in the middle of a huge apology. This as the reason he wanted a life with no complications. He hated apologies.  
  
She waved off his speech, her IV line moving wildly. "Stop apologizing Nash. I never asked for any thing from you. I never asked for more, I never asked for a commitment."  
  
"I guess I thought you needed one."  
  
Kendall had to smile.  
  
They sat, silently, again, for a while. Nash decided not to push her. If she wanted to tell him, she would.  
  
"You look tired."  
  
Nash nodded. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," he admitted, rather than saying none.  
  
"You should go home. I'll be okay. Maybe you could pick me up this afternoon? I think Dr Stevens will release me."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"  
  
"I'd rather you got some sleep. Can you come back?"  
  
Nash nodded. "Yeah. I'm off all day."  
  
"Good. It's settled. Come back, pick me up, take me home."  
  
He stood up. "Can we talk some more then?"  
  
Kendall nodded. "We'll both be a little more rested then. Maybe it'll start out better."  
  
Nash agreed. "I'll be back about 3?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Call me at home if you need anything before then, okay?"  
  
"I will," she agreed.  
  
Nash kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back pretty lady."  
  
Be waiting."  
  
  
  
Nash went home, his mind still full of questions. When he got to his apartment, the sun was rising over San Francisco bay. He was exhausted. He tried to be as quiet as possible, so as not to wake Nick, his father, whom he hoped was still sleeping.  
  
Just as he was taking off his jacket and holster, he heard his father's booming voice.  
  
"Morning son!" Nick greeted, coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Nick," Nash said.  
  
"You're up bright and early."  
  
"I haven't been to bed. I just got here."  
  
"Oh, sorry son. Rough night?"  
  
"You could say that," Nash mumbled.  
  
"Let me make you some breakfast."  
  
"Nick, I just want to go to sleep for a couple of hours before I have to go back out."  
  
Nick shrugged. "Well okay, son. Oh, Cassidy's coming by later with some papers she wants you to look at."  
  
"What kind of papers?" Nash asked absently, kicking off his shoes.  
  
"Something about a business deal. I can't remember."  
  
"Okay. Well until then, consider me dead. Good night Nick."  
  
He walked to his room and closed the door. He pulled the blinds shut and finished undressing. The bed had never felt so good, he imagined, as he slid between the sheets.  
  
Nash felt like he hadn't slept a wink, but he'd gotten in three whole hours before his daughter, Cassidy woke him.  
  
"Daddy, please, I need you to look at these papers. I think I've lost almost a thousand dollars."  
  
Nash sat up. His eyes felt like sandpaper. He absently grabbed the statements from Cassidy's latest "fortune five hundred" scheme.  
  
"And this is what that 'investor' has been doing with your money?" Nash asked, as he glanced at the figures.  
  
"I don't know what to think."  
  
"I do. I think he's a crook and you better pull out. Listen, I don't know too much about this stuff. Why don't you go talk to Harvey? He's the financial whiz in the office. He can probably give you better advice." He coughed. "Geez, I can't believe I said that. I must be tired."  
  
"You look awful Daddy" Cassidy surmised. "Didn't you sleep?"  
  
"Not enough. I gotta get up anyway. I've got to go pick up Kendall in a while."  
  
"Are you two getting back together? I always liked her."  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea."  
  
So Cassidy left. Nash hoped Nick had made coffee. But he wouldn't have had time to drink it, because just then his phone rang.  
  
"Nash," he answered.  
  
"Captain Bridges?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"This is Dr Stevens, from Bay Side."  
  
"Yeah. Kendall's doctor. Is she okay?"  
  
"Well, no. I assume you're close to her?"  
  
Nash shrugged. "Well, yeah. What's going on?"  
  
"Captain, I'm sorry, but she lost the pregnancy earlier this morning. We made every attempt to stop labor and to resituate the baby, but it was just too premature. She was only 22 weeks."  
  
Nash didn't know how to feel about this.  
  
"Inspector, there's something else," the Doctor went on. "Did Kendall tell you how she came to be admitted with the pre-term contractions?"  
  
"Well, no she didn't. The nurse said she came in with pain, is about all."  
  
"I have reason to believe the cause is worth looking into. I examined her when she came in and I believe that Kendall was beaten, at least punched several times, in the abdominal area. I also suspected she may have been sexually assaulted."  
  
"And you didn't call the cops?"  
  
"Captain, Kendall denied any of this. She stated that she fell. There was nothing I could do. If she denies that a crime happened, I can't convince her that it did. I was just hoping that you might be able to talk with her."  
  
Nash had every intention of doing just that.  
  
"Dr, will you be at the hospital?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be here all day."  
  
"I'll be right down."  
  
"Good. Have me paged."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He broke the connection and began dressing, again.  
  
Nash dealt with a lot of feelings on his way to the hospital in the 'Cuda. He hated to believe that Kendall would be so deceptive as not to tell him about the pregnancy, if he was the father. He also hated to think that she wouldn't report if something as serious as the doctor believed had happened He wondered just what he hell was going on with her. This was totally unlike the Kendall Parker he knew.  
  
He arrived at the sixth floor nurses station and had Dr Stevens paged. Then he went to Kendall's room.  
  
She was awake, staring out the window. The room was still darkened. And of course, the fetal monitor was gone. She looked at him when he came in. He eyes dropped.  
  
Nash came over to the bedside.  
  
"The…uh, doctor called me. I'm sorry Kendall." He was doing it again.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Kendall, we need to talk. I know this isn't a good time, but…uh, your doctor seems to think that when you came in, that there might have been more involved than a fall."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Nash."  
  
He licked his lips. He tried to be more patient than he felt. "Please, I just want to help. Kendall, if someone else is responsible, I can do something."  
  
She looked at him with hard eyes. "And will that bring my son back?"  
  
A boy. It had been a boy.  
  
"No. It won't. But can you live with knowing he's out there?"  
  
Kendall started to cry.  
  
Nash sat down on the bed beside her. She fell into his arms and he held her. She cried herself out after a few minutes. She's been doing a lot of it all morning.  
  
"Let me help you now. I know I haven't been there for you lately. And all that stuff I said, about seeing other people, hell that was to protect you Kendall. I've just ended up hurting you. I was scared. I never wanted to push you so far away."  
  
Kendall wiped her tears with a tissue from a box next to her.  
  
She sighed. "His name is Robert Forrester. His father owns Forrester Shipping. I…we went out a few times. It wasn't anything real serious. But he heard I was pregnant. He came over yesterday. He demanded to know if it was his. I told him the baby was mine. That's all. He told me I couldn't trap him into anything. He wasn't about to give up any money to any 'slut' who claimed she was pregnant. I tried to tell him…I tried to convince him, I didn't want anything…he just wouldn't listen. He pushed me. I fell; I hit the arm of the couch. When I came to, he…he was on top of me. When he…finished, he hit me…" she broke down in another sob.  
  
Nash held her. He was determined to find this bastard.  
  
"I want to leave, Nash. I can't stay here, looking at these walls. I'll go crazy. Please, take me out of here," she begged.  
  
About that time Dr Steven's came into the room.  
  
Kendall told him the same thing.  
  
"I want to go home," she pleaded.  
  
The doctor reviewed her recent vital signs and blood work. He finally nodded. He looked at Nash.  
  
"Will you be taking care of her for a few days? She needs rest."  
  
Nash nodded. "Yes, I will. She'll be staying with me."  
  
Kendall didn't protest.  
  
"I'll get the paperwork ready," he said.  
  
Nash walked out into the hall with the young doctor.  
  
"She admitted that she was assaulted," Nash told the doctor. "Can I get a statement from you, and her initial report?"  
  
He nodded. "As long as she signs a release."  
  
"She will. Can you get it with her other papers?"  
  
The doctor nodded again.  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and Dr?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..uh, was wondering. The baby uh, is there any way I could maybe get a blood test…"  
  
"You'd like to know if you were the father?" the doctor finished.  
  
Nash nodded.  
  
"I'll write and order. Why don't you go down to the lab while we're waiting on Kendall's paperwork."  
  
"Thanks. A lot."  
  
"Captain, wouldn't it be better if Kendall told you?"  
  
Nash nodded again. "Yah, it would. But right now, I'm not sure if she ever will. And I need to know."  
  
"Of course. The lab's on the fifth floor."  
  
When Nash returned, Kendall was dressed in gray sweats and a pale pink t- shirt, all hung loosely on her. She had gotten her release papers, instructions from the nurse on what to do and not to do for five days, and symptoms to report to her doctor. She'd also signed the releases necessary to give her reports to the police.  
  
Kendall was silent for most of the ride the Nash's place.  
  
"I don't want to be any trouble," she told him when they arrived.  
  
"You're not going to be. Nick will be there if I have to go out."  
  
He helped her out of the car and into the elevator. During the ride up, he kept one arm around her waist.  
  
Nick greeted them when they got into the apartment.  
  
"Nick, Kendall's gonna be staying with us for a few days. She's not feeling well."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to have you Kendall," he said, giving her a slight peck on the cheek. "An' I hope you feel better real soon."  
  
Nick took Kendall to the bedroom and made her get into bed.  
  
"I'm not helpless," she protested.  
  
"I know that. But I promised the doctor you would rest."  
  
He looked around. "I have food, I think. If you need anything, Nick will be here. Just yell, real loud."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Kendall, I'm going to get the bastard who did this."  
  
"Please be careful," she begged, "He said if I went to the police that he'd have an airtight alibi."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You know as well as I do how those go."  
  
Nash gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Nash was driving when he called Joe.  
  
"Hello?" his partner answered, sounding as tired as Nash felt.  
  
"Hey Bubba, I need your help."  
  
"Does it involve me putting on clothes and leaving my house on my day off?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm on my way. Be outside in about ten minutes. Thanks."  
  
Joe was waiting on the curb when Nash pulled up. His tan suit and green shirt were rumpled and he looked tired.  
  
"Did you bring coffee at least?" he wanted to know when he got into the 'Cuda.  
  
"Didn't have time. We'll stop on the way."  
  
"The way where?"  
  
Nash told Joe about Kendall, the pregnancy, and the assault.  
  
Joe was as surprised as Nash. He and his wife had a baby late in life and it was hard work, he knew. But he couldn't imagine how hard it would be to lose one.  
  
"Let me get this straight, she won't tell you if you're the father, or this Forrester dude is?"  
  
"Well. I haven't come right out and asked her, but she's in pretty bad shape. I don't want to push her. I got a blood test at the hospital. She doesn't know."  
  
Joe shook his head.  
  
They arrived at Forrester shipping.  
  
The secretary was flabbergasted as the two detectives flashed their badges and went unannounced into Roger Forrester's office.  
  
"What the hell---?" the elder Forrester and shipping magnet began, getting up from his desk.  
  
"I'm Captain Bridges and I'm looking for your son, Robert."  
  
The older man was surprised but not uncooperative. "You just missed him. He left."  
  
"Do you know where he went?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Which is…where?"  
  
The man gave them an address on street.  
  
Nash and Joe left and headed up town.  
  
When they arrived and Nash rang the bell, they noticed an expensive Porsche in the drive.  
  
Robert Forester opened the door.  
  
"Robert Forrester?" Nash asked.  
  
"Yeah. Who are you?"  
  
"Inspector Nash Bridges, SFPD. You're under arrest. Turn around and place your hands on your head."  
  
"Can I ask what for?" the young man asked calmly.  
  
"Assault, rape, great bodily harm, you prick."  
  
The man turned, as if he was going to comply. Then he suddenly slammed the heavy door on Nash. He ran into the house.  
  
Nash had his foot in the door, so it didn't close all the way. He pushed it open.  
  
"Go around!" Nash yelled at Joe.  
  
They had both pulled their service weapons.  
  
Robert had the advantage; he knew the floor plan of the house and the grounds. He made for the study, toppling chairs in his wake, as if to slow Nash down. He got the gun he knew was kept in the desk drawer in the study and then made for the back doors.  
  
Nash followed close behind into the study, and was met with gunshots. He dived for cover behind a wingchair. Forrester was out the door by the time he was able to return fire. Nash was up and continued pursuit when he heard more shots. He assumed being fired at Joe. He dashed out the French doors into a manicured back yard. He was in time to see Forrester vaulting the high fence into another year. Joe was behind the bar b que grill. Nash made it over the fence and landed in the next yard. He could hear Joe cussing as he was climbing.  
  
Nash ran after Forrester, thru the yard. When he went around the side of the house, a bullet hit the wall a foot from his head. Nash ducked and rolled. Then he was up again.  
  
Forrester ran across the front yard, vaulting a child's red wagon. He ran into the street and might have gotten away, if he hadn't turned to fire on Nash again. When he raised the pistol, a green Volvo took the corner way too fast. Nash heard the screeching of tires and just got to the front yard when the Volvo clipped Forrester and sent him flying, then he lay, sprawled in the street.  
  
Nash ran up. The driver of the car was ashen, and getting out of the car. Forrester was moaning and still trying to crawl away. The gun had flown from his hand.  
  
Nash grabbed his left arm and let the younger man fall on his face in the street. He pulled out his cuffs.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent," he panted, gasping for air. "So shut the hell up."  
  
He handcuffed the man, who now saw it was futile to resist, and besides had a fractured ankle.  
  
Joe ran up, wheezing. He dropped his hands to his knees for support. "Can we call for backup now?" he asked, between gasps.  
  
"Sure," Nash said. "Why not."  
  
Nash got home and found Nick and Kendall in the living room, watching an old movie.  
  
"Hi guys," he said.  
  
"Shhh," Nick shushed him. "This is the good part."  
  
Nash, obviously dismissed, shrugged and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He realized he hadn't eaten since yesterday sometime.  
  
He was taking a bite out of a sandwich when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Nash," he answered, trying to swallow.  
  
"Captain, this is Dr Stevens. I've got those test results; I thought you'd want to know as soon as possible."  
  
"Yeah," Eating would have been impossible for the lump that came into his throat.  
  
"The blood test shows within 98 percent accuracy that you were not the father. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Thanks." He closed the phone.  
  
Nash stayed in the kitchen, trying to arrange his thoughts and feelings. He drank a Heineken and sat at the counter. When he finally got up and made his way to the living room, Kendall was gone. Nick was asleep on the sofa.  
  
Nash covered his father with a blanket and then went to his bedroom. Kendall was in the bed, but wasn't asleep.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asked quietly from the doorway.  
  
"Of course," she said.  
  
Nash came in and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I arrested Robert Forrester," he told her.  
  
"Oh my God!" she said.  
  
"He ran from us, took some shots at me and Joe. That's enough to put him in jail. I had a team sent over to your house. They pulled a lot of his prints, and were able to get body fluids off the carpet and your clothes. Kendall, we have a good case against him."  
  
She nodded. "I'm still scared."  
  
"I know you are, but you're a strong lady. We can beat this guy."  
  
They were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"I know about the baby," Nash finally said, thinking of no other way, easier or more tactfully to put it. "I had a blood test done. I know that I wasn't father."  
  
Kendall didn't reply, but she lowered her head and began to cry softly.  
  
"I wish you would have told me, when you found out. Even if it wasn't mine, I would have liked to have been there for you." he said, his voice soft. "I'm not like Forrester. I would have wanted to know.'  
  
"I didn't want anything from anyone, Nash," she said, her voice trembling. "It was an accident, but when I found out, I didn't know how to feel... You didn't want a commitment or a relationship like that. I knew Robert wouldnn't want me or the child. I…I didn't know who to turn to. I guess…" she trembled all over. "I guess I wish it would have been you.I would have told you."  
  
"I understand." He said the words but he wasn't sure he did. He knew she was in pain. He knew what he would have felt if it had been his. He would have wanted that baby.  
  
His words brought on more tears for her, and again, Nash took her in his arms and held her as she cried. He finally lay down beside her and held her until she cried herself to sleep. In their own ways, they silently mourned what was never meant to be together. And finally, Nash slept. 


End file.
